


Mine - a porposal fic

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Homophobia, M/M, Swearing, robert slapping alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Alec wants Magnus to meet his parents because he wants to marry Magnus but Robert is a homophobic bitch so Alec leaves and married Magnus anyway
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Mine - a porposal fic

Alec had always been an early riser. Although he woke up a little earlier than usual today. He rolled over and planted a soft kiss on Magnus’ cheek. Still half asleep, he rummaged through the pile of clothes by his side to find his signature black shirt and matching black jeans. With one last look at his boyfriend, Alexander headed to the bathroom for a shower. By the time he was done with his shower, Magnus had already prepared breakfast. With a towel around his waist, Alec made his way to the kitchen and hugged Magnus’ waist from the back.

“Stop it! Your hair is still wet, Alexander. You’ll smudge the glitter on my face.”

“I don’t care. Besides, you look just fine without the glitter too.”

“Uh-uh. If we’re going to see your parents today, which I still think is a bad idea, I’m going to look my best. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go shower. And I would really appreciate it if you would join me.” Alec didn’t need to be told twice.

*****Time Skip*****

In a few hours' time, the boys had driven down to the Lightwood residence. Alec could tell Magnus was nervous as hell. His leg was bouncing up and down and his hands were shaking ever so slightly.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Alexander? I know your parents aren’t the easiest people in the world and I wouldn’t want you to get into any trouble because of me.” Alec gently cupped his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I need them to understand that this….us….it’s not going away. No matter what they believe. And, Magnus, I thought we established that I would willingly get into all sorts of trouble for you.” And with that, Alec rang the bell. The door swung open to an enormous house. Alec realized that the apartment the two boys share is nothing compared to the grandeur of the Lightwood residence.

“You’re late, Alexander. Your father and I have been waiting for quite some time,” Maryse called as she signaled somebody to take the boys’ coats.

*****Another Time Skip because I don’t know how to transition properly*****

Dinner was just about as awkward as Alec had expected it to be. Nobody spoke until dessert was served. At that point, Alec felt it was best if he got to the point he was meaning to bring up all evening.

“Mom, Dad, I have been meaning to tell you something for a very long time.” Alec felt Magnus’ hand slide into his from under the table. That was all the reassurance Alexander needed. “Actually, we need to tell you something. Magnus and I….we really love each other. We have been living together for a while now. I just wanted you to meet the man I lo-” Alec was cut off by Robert’s hand slapping him across the face.

“You are a Lightwood! You have a legacy to uphold. I will not have you drag my name through the mud by associating with people like your _friend_.” Robert then turned to Magnus. “Guards, please escort this man off the premises, or I will throw him out myself.”

“I love him, dad. And if you so much as touch a hair on his head, you will lose your son forever. Magnus….Magnus is everything to me and I will not let you treat him this way.”

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD! You will not speak to your father this way. Apologize at once,” ordered Maryse.

“No. If you can’t accept the man I love then Magnus was right. Coming here was a mistake. Tell Izzy I love her and I miss her.” Alexander snuck his into Magnus’ and whispered, “I’m sorry. You were right. I’m not going to stay here anymore. Not if they can’t learn to respect the man I care about.” The twinkle of pride in his boyfriend’s eye was more than anything Alec could have asked for.

*****Last time skip I promise*****

The walk to their car was quiet. Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes on him. He knew his boyfriend was trying to make sure he was ok. And that’s why, no matter what his parents believed, Alec would never let go of this man by his side.

“Maybe they were right, Alexander. I am clearly more trouble than I am worth. I know you have done so much for your family. I wouldn’t want you to lose them over me.” Alec’s face slowly turned to his boyfriend.

“Don’t you Mags? You are my everything. If they can’t accept you, I don’t need them. I need you. I just wanted my parents to meet the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. If they don’t understand you the way I do, then that’s their problem.”

“My dear Alexander, nobody can understand me the way you do. And what was that about wanting to spend the rest of your life with me?” Alec could hear Magnus’ smile in the question.

“I wasn’t joking about that. That is why I wanted you to meet my parents. I thought they would be happy. I thought I could do this over a nice dinner and wine. I just…I wanted this to be perfect. But you were right. I should’ve listened. I am so sorry I ruined this.”

“I don’t need a fancy dinner or expensive wine, Alec. I need you.”

“In that case,” said Alec, as he fumbled through the inside pocket of his coat. “Would you do me the honor of making me your husband, Magnus Bane? I have loved you since the day I met you and I can’t even think of spending the rest of my life with somebody else. You may have shared your past with other people, but I want to be the one you share your future with.” Magnus looked down into the bright blue eyes of his kneeling boyfriend.

“Oh god, yes. A thousand times, yes. With all my heart, Alexander, I am yours.”


End file.
